Humanoid
by rainrhainyrianarhianie
Summary: Cukup lama manusia memimpikan adanya mekanik pintar yang dapat menggantikan tugas manusia. Pada masa itu muncul lah ide robot. Penemuan mainan dan peralatan otomatis yang kemudian menginspirasi robot dalam bentuk gambar, cerita dan film, menjadi awal dimulainya perkembangannya. Kaihun, Hanhun slight Krishun


Title : Humanoid

Pairing : Kaihun, Hanhun slight Krishun (pair lain menyusul)

Cast : EXO and Other

Genre : Sci-fi, Brothership

Length : Chaptered(?)

Rate : T

Summary:

Cukup lama manusia memimpikan adanya mekanik pintar yang dapat menggantikan tugas manusia. Pada masa itu muncul lah ide robot. Penemuan mainan dan peralatan otomatis yang kemudian menginspirasi robot dalam bentuk gambar, cerita dan film, menjadi awal dimulainya perkembangannya.

.

.

RAINRHAINYRIANARHIANIE PRESENT

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

The story is begin

Introduce:

Kim Jongin : (?) thn~Status(?) _Belum muncul di chap ini._

Xi Luhan : 32 thn~CEO R.U.R Group _(Rossum's Universal Robots)_

SHN 1 – 4360 : 16 thn~Oh Sehun _(Humanoid Robot)_

Prof. Dr. Kris : 35 thn~Ilmuan _R.U.R Group (Rossum's Universal Robots )_

.

.

.

.

Chap 1 : 'The Three Laws of Robotics (3 aturan hukum robot.).'

.

.

.

Dunia tahun 2235.

Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang tahun 2235? Percayakah jika semua aktivitas dilakukan secara otomatis menggunakan bantuan teknologi?

Tidak ada lagi alrm berbunyi begitu keras untuk membangunkanmu. Kau akan tergugah dengan sendirinya berkat semerbak aroma kopi yang otomatis, cahaya yang masuk ruangan saat jendela terbuka sendiri dan pijatan ke tubuh dari tempat tidur _high tech.._

Kau terbangun nyaman karna di ranjangmu terdapat sensor yang memonitor ritme tidur. Kemudian cukup dengan melambaikan tangan atau perintah suara, Kau bisa mengendalikan temperature udara, kelembaban, suara music sampai pencahayaan ruangan.

Kau bisa membaca berita terbaru melalui layar hologram, sembari pakaianmu disiapkan secara otomatis dari dalam lemari. Kau bisa mengakses layar hologram itu diberbagai tempat bahkan dapur.

Menyenangkan bukan kehidupanmu yang serba praktis?

Cukup lama manusia memimpikan adanya mekanik pintar yang dapat menggantikan tugas manusia. Pada masa itu muncul lah ide robot. Penemuan mainan dan peralatan otomatis yang kemudian menginspirasi robot dalam bentuk gambar, cerita dan film, menjadi awal dimulainya perkembangannya.

_Actroid _merupakan sebuah robot _humanoid _(Robot yang secara keseluruhan dibentuk berdasarkan tubuh manusia. Mampu malakukan interaksi dengan peralatan maupun lingkungan.)

_Actroid_ salah satu contoh pelopor mesin nyata yang disebut dengan istilah fiksi ilmiah _android _atau _gynoid._ Kulit _Actroid_ terbuat dari silicon dan tampak menyerupai kulit manusia asli. Sebanyak 47 sensor dipasangkan dibagian tubuh sehingga mampu bereaksi secara alami seperti manusia.

Manusia sepertinya memang benar-benar berpikir bahwa robot bisa menggantikan manusia untuk urusan kebutuhan lainnya dalam arti biologis. Buktinya pada lima belas tahun lalu disahkannya robot pekerja seks. Bukan hanya itu, desain robot canggih dapat digunakan untuk keperluan promosi, stuntman, pelayan, hingga penari striptis.

.

.

.

Pada bulan November R.U.R Group, Perusahaan robotics yang berbasis di Korea Selatan meluncurkan android berkepala pertama dengan kerangka bipedal di pertemuan _APEC_ tepatnya di Busan, Korsel. Kerangka berjalan adalah terobosan terbaru di teknologi Hubo, sementara kepalanya adalah kreasi figure ilmuwan _Albert Einstain_ . Android tersebut dapat berbicara dan menguasai ekspresi wajah alami yang cukup banyak, yang didasarkan pada pengembangan teknologi dari android ciptaan Kris, yang membuat debut resmi di Wired Magazine NextFest di Chicago, Illinois.

Dari sinilah dibawah naungan R.U.R Group Kris mulai menjadi ilmuan kepercayaan Luhan— Selaku CEO R.U.R Group.

Cikal bakal perusahaan robot ini semakin terkemuka dimata dunia. Luhan bukanlah manusia jenius layaknya Kris. Ia hanya seorang kolongmerat yang berbisnis untuk meraup keuntungan semaksimal mungkin. Luhan pribadi yang optimis, Ia sangat gencar memperkenalkan productnya dengan berbagai cara.

Luhan bahkan memperlihatkan product unggulannya pada Menteri Perindustrian dan Perdagangan jepang—Akira Amari— saat diadakannya pertemuan para menteri Negara-negara penguasa ekonomi dunia di Tokyo, Jepang.

Robot humanoid ini dapat berbicara dalam bahasa inggris. Dia mampu melakukan 200 gerakan fisik atraksi jungkir balik, acrobat, mengucapkan 180 kata, dan dapat merespon perintah secara verbal.

Kesuksesan perusahaannya tak luput dari orang yang selalu berada dibalik layar yakni Kris. Apapun ciptaannya selalu laku dipasaran. Hubungan mereka sangat dekat tapi terkadang saling menjatuhkan dalam arti hanya sekedar simbiosis mutualisme.

.

.

.

Seperti saat ini, Luhan menunggu kedatangan Kris diruang kerjanya. Ia memandang arlojinya. Kurang dari 30 menit rapat akan dimulai. "Arghhhh….. Dimana kau Kris?" Luhan menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Direktur… Suho ingin menemui anda. Apa anda memperbolehkannya masuk?" intonasi _CA (Computer assisted) _menggema diruangan.

"Biarkan dia masuk."

Kemudian pintu terbuka menampilkan android bernama Suho. Sosok itu membungkuk hormat pada Luhan—Selaku CEO R.U.R Group _(Rossum's Universal Robots)_.

"Kemana Kris?" tanyanya sarkatik. Luhan tak mengharapkan kedatangannya. Suho adalah android milik Kris. Ia hanya datang ketika saat-saat genting. Luhan beranggapan mendapat kabar baik ditelinganya.

"Direktur, Professor berhalangan hadir." Sahutnya tersenyum.

"APA? KAU BERCANDA?!" Luhan berteriak histeris. Sialan!

Rapat seperti ini Kris tak datang? _'Awas saja kau, gajimu kupotong 2 bulan'batin Luhan._

Tidak tahu bagaimana situasi Luhan menghadapi para pemegang saham di ruang rapat. Apalagi jika Jongdae si kotak menghadirinya. Bisa-bisa Luhan mati berdiri berdebat tanpa ujung dengan Jongdae.

"Professor memberikan ini untuk Direktur." Suho meletakan sebuah card di atas meja.

Luhan melihatnya tersenyum, kali ini nyawanya terselamatkan. Setidaknya Kris ikut berpartisipasi dalam rapat ini walau berbentuk hologram.

"Terima kasih Suho." Luhan membawa card itu pada jas mahalnya.

Suho tersenyum kembali, "Sama-sama Direktur."

_._

_._

.

Kris berada di laboratarium yang terletak dibawah tanah rumahnya. Ia sengaja meletakan laboratariumnya disana. Jika ada kemungkinan bahaya yang dialaminya, Kris mampu meminimalisir keadaan.

"_CA(Computer assisted)_" Kris berucap pada layar besar dihadapannya.

"Selamat datang Profesor." Respon computer itu.

Kris tersenyum tipis, Ia membenarkan bingkai kacamatanya. "Kita mulai lagi dari awal CA"

Tangannya bergerak lincah pada layar itu. Tak lama keluarlah desain robotnya. Jemarinya menari indah diatas keybord berteknologi _touch screen_. Ia berharap uji coba ke 365 tidak ada lagi kesalahan. Salah perhitungan sedikit saja bisa merusak system secara keseluruhan.

Secara garis besar robot terdiri dari tiga block system dasar, yakni blok input, process, dan output actuator.

"INSTAL?"

_Blok input terdiri dari sensor yang menganalisis perubahan lingkungannya, pada manusia dianalogikan dengan panca indera, mata, telinga._

"YES."

_Blok process tempat terjadinya proses komputasi dan pengambil keputusan, setelah menerima informasi untuk ditindak lanjuti sebagai tindakan actuator._

"INSTALLING PROCESS… PLEASE WAIT PROFESSOR."

Kris menghampiri tabung kaca. Disana tampak seonggok benda yang tersambung dengan berbagai kabel diseluruh tubuhnya. "Open." perintah Kris.

Pintu tabung terbuka secara otomatis. Kris mendekatkan tubuhnya lalu menundukkan kepalanya melihat 'Dia' yang tingginya hanya sampai sedadanya.

_Terakhir blok output actuator, disini adalah implementasi tindakan apa yang dilakukan robot merespon lingkungannya._

"PROGAM COMPLETED."

Perlahan kelopak mata itu membuka menampilkan eye smilenya.

"Wellcome in my world" bisik Kris pada telinganya.

'Dia' hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapinya. "Thank's Professor."

Kris terheran dengan ciptaanya kali ini. Kenapa dadanya berdesir melihat senyum indah 'Dia'? Oh ayolah~ Kris tidak bodoh dalam hal ini. Kris pria lajang berusia 35 tahun pasti bisa membedakan gejala anak labil yang dihujam cinta.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menghadiri rapat seorang diri tanpa Kris disisinya. Ia harap persentasi kali ini lancar. Dibantu card pemberian Suho. Luhan mengaktifkan layar hologram dihadapannya. Ia memasukan card itu kedalam hologram.

"Loading… 89%"

"100% Complete"

"Selamat datang para pemegang saham di rapat ini" Sambut Luhan ramah.

"Ck… Tak usah basa-basi, langsung saja!" Tukas Xiumin, Tetua dikalangan pemegang saham.

"Tunggu … Tidak ada Kris?!" Tanya Baekhyun heran. Ia memandang Luhan intens. Tak biasanya Kris absen dalam rapat ini.

"Ada, Dalam hologram" Jawab Luhan. Ia melanjutkan, "Kali ini mengenai pembuatan Humanoid terbaru."

Suasana rapat mulai gaduh, Terakhir robot Humanoid ciptaan Kyungsoo—Salah satu professor di R.U.R Grup— mengalami kegagalan. Robot itu tak terkendali. Hampir saja populasi bagian barat Seoul musnah. Karna Robot itu melanggar 'The Three Laws of Robotics (3 aturan hukum robot.).'

"Kau lupa? Kami semua kehilangan banyak uang akibat robot sampahmu itu!"

"Sampah yang membahayakan kami (manusia)!"

"Dan total kerugian perusahaan, kami ikut terkena imbasnya."

"Kami mencari keuntungan bergabung dengan perusahaanmu bukan mencari kerugian."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Memang kesalahan pertamanya adalah mempercayai Kyungsoo mengambil alih project Kris. Siapa sangka malah menjadi boomerang pada perusahaannya. _'Ketidak hadiranmu membuat rapat mendidih Kris'_ Gerutu Luhan dalam hati. Disini hanya ada hologramnya saja. Tunggu? Hologram? Kenapa Luhan melupakan itu?

"Tenanglah, hologram Kris akan menjelaskan project kali ini." Luhan memberi arahan pada mereka agar memerhatikan hologram besar di depan dewan perusahaan.

Hologram itu menampilkan Kris yang berjas putih khas seorang professor.

"Kalian sudah mengetahui apa itu Android. Saya tak akan menjelaskannya lagi. Pembahasan sekarang adalah Robot bisa melakukan semua gerakan manusia seperti berbicara, mengambil, menyentuh, menarik dan sebagainya, tapi robot tidak bisa berpikir. Kemampuan robot berdasarkan perintah yang dimasukan oleh manusia sebagai progam."

"Saya mencoba mengembangkan kecerdasan buatan untuk robot atau sering disebut AI_ (Artificial Intelegent) _adalah alogaritma pemograman yang membuat robot memiliki kecerdasan seperti manusia yang mampu menalar, mengambil kesimpulan dan keputusan berdasarkan pengalaman yang dimiliki. kenyatannya menciptakan robot berfikir layaknya manusia masih sangat jauh."

"Saya bukan orang yang suka bertele-tele, jadi kau mau melakukan uji coba kembali?" potong Lay.

Kris hanya tersenyum, "Anda cepat mengerti maksud saya."

"Jika mengalami kegagalan, Kerugian perusahaan akan saya tanggung sepenuhnya. Tapi jika ada keuntungan berlipat, Kalian akan dapat mengambilnya beberapa persen." Tawar Luhan. Ya hanya cara ini agar bisa mengembalikan kepercayaan mereka.

Mereka kembali bersitegang. Sebagian menyetujui proyek ini karna Kris yang menanganinya. Coba saja jika Kyungsoo? Professor idiot yang bisanya menghasilkan sampah. Pasti akan langsung ditolak sepenuhnya.

Tapi sebagian dari mereka enggan menerima project baru ini, beberapa tahun silam bukan hal yang mudah melupakan tragedy '189' yang mengguncang ibu kota baik dalam bidang ekonomi sampai social-politik.

"Dari dulu sampai sekarang _Humanoid_ proyek ambisius setiap perusahaan besar." Kali ini Jongdae mulai angkat suara menyarankan pendapatnya, "Bukan hanya robot yang dibekali AI_(Artificial Intelegent)_ bagaimana jika menciptakan android yang memiliki emosi, bisa mengasihi dan dikasihi?"

'_Terkutuk kau Jongdae sialan' _batin Luhan kebingungan. Si pemegang saham itu selalu saja menjadi provokator dalam rapat. Menciptakan robot memiliki AI_(Artificial Intelegent) _banyak mengalami kegagalan, apalagi yang memiliki perasaan.

Kris akan menanggapi saran tersebut dengan senang hati, "Maksudmu perusahaan menginginkan _humanoid_ tidak sekedar_ android_ yang bisa dijadikan teman atau kekasih yang baik, tapi juga bisa berkeluarga dan memiliki anak. Oleh karna itu diatur supaya manusia bisa menikah dengan humanoid. Agar mereka (manusia dan _humanoid_) bisa saling mencintai satu sama lain. Apa aku benar?" Sindirnya dengan nada meremehkan.

Semua orang tahu Jongdae mempunyai penyimpangan social, nafsu birahinya selalu terhempaskan pada humanoid baik pria maupun wanita. Pandangannya menganggap hasil karya banyak professor hanya untuk kepentingan seks semata. Bukan ilmu pengetahuan.

"Akh… Kudengar kau jadi kolektor _Aspire E1-431_ ( Robot pekerja sex)?" Kris mulai bersilat lidah dengan Jongdae.

Tak dipungkiri semua orang dalam rapat ini tercengang mendengar penuturan Kris. Image Jongdae dimata public sangat kuat. Walau dikabarkan Jongdae seseorang yang mempunyai penyimpangan social, tapi tetap saja disegani banyak orang. Dia adalah pemegang saham tertinggi setelah Luhan. Terlahir dari keluarga beradab dan taat agama. Soal materi tak perlu disebutkan, karna Jongdae sangat bergelimang harta.

'_Brengsek kau Kris'_ Jongdae tersenyum kecut. Runtaian kata yang mengalun indah namun menyakitkan. Itulah tajamnya lidah Kris. Daging tak bertulang yang bahkan melebihi setajam pedang apapun didunia.

.

.

.

.

"Hey!" Panggil Kris.

Humanoid itu mengalihkan pandangannya, "Yes Professor."

Kris memijit pelipisnya. Robot humanoidnya memiliki keingintahuan yang tinggi. Baru saja 'Dia' memasuki rumahnya. Matanya tak luput melihat semua benda dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Aku ingin Pororo!"Tunjuknya pada layar datar itu.

Astaga! 'Dia' layaknya bocah 5 tahun. Abad 22 manusia mana yang bermain boneka terlebih 'Dia' adalah laki-laki. Seharusnya Kris tak mengijinkan sepupunya yang autis menonton televise dirumahnya. Manusia aneh yang hobi mengoleksi film sampah entah abad berapa diedarkannya.

Kris menarik paksa tangan 'Dia' menuju ruang kerjanya. Kris bukan sosok yang ramah dan banyak bicara, itulah alasan sampai sekarang masih melajang. Kris selalu melakukan eye contact daripada memulai pembicaraan. Seperti saat ini, matanya mengisyaratkan agar 'Dia' duduk di kursi ruang kerjanya.

'Dia' menggangguk mengikuti perintah Profesornya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, professor?"

"Panggil aku Kris."

"oke Kris. Now what?"

"You know who you are?"

"I know who I am."

"Professor penciptaku. Aku adalah robotic _humanoid _yang memiliki rangka persis seperti manusia. Dari tulang rusuk, tulang bahu hingga tulang kaki. Selain rangka seperti manusia, tubuhku juga dilengkapi dengan otot sintesis buatan layaknya manusia pada umumnya….."

"Tinggiku 178cm. dan memiliki bobot 58 kg. _SHN 1 – 4360_ mewakili remaja berusia 16 tahun."

Kris melengkungkan bibirnya keatas_. Humanoid_nya begitu pintar. Sangat disayangkan jika perusahaan mengambil alih ciptaannya dan diproduksi dalam jumlah banyak. Mungkin saat ini Kris akan menyembunyikan humainodnya sampai waktu yang belum ditentukan.

" Kau tahu _The Three Laws Of Robotics_ (Robot memiliki 3 aturan hukum)?" Tanya Kris.

'Dia' menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa itu?" Kris merapikan anak poni yang menghalangi mata indahnya. "Aku akan memberitahumu."

"Pertama, Robot tidak boleh melukai atau meyakiti manusia."

_Tragedy '189' banyak menimbulkan korban tewas ditempat dan sebagian lainnya luka berat. Akibatnya manusia kehilangan kepercayaan pada humanoid. Dan Kris tidak mau humanoidnya membahayakan nyawa banyak orang. _

Kris berhenti sejenak. Bayang-bayang masa silam masih terekam jelas dimemorinya. " Kedua, Robot harus patuh terhadap perintah manusia agar robot terhindar dari perbuatan melukai manusia."

_Saat itu Luhan mempercayai Kyungsoo menangani proyek humanoid Kris karna dirinya berbaring dirumah sakit selama 3 bulan. Tetapi humanoid ciptaan Kyungsoo melanggar the three Laws of Robotics. Membuat pusat kota bagian barat lumpuh total. _

Lagi dan lagi Kris menghembuskan nafasnya. Sebagian robot yang melanggar aturan hukum akan dibuang, Kris tidak mau lagi kehilangan ciptaannya. Baginya robot hasil karyanya seperti melahirkan seorang anak. Sudah cukup 'Taemin' Humanoidnya yang terasingkan.

"Dan terakhir, Robot harus melindungi keberadaanya selama dia tidak melanggar aturan pertama dan kedua."

'_Mulai sekarang, kau berhati-hatilah dengan rusa yang tampak menggemaskan namun mematikan'_

'_Aku penciptamu tak akan membiarkan kau bernasib sama dengan Taemin, Aku akan selalu melindungimu_.'

Semoga garis takdir itu tak terulang kembali. Dan Kris tak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk memeluk tubuh mungil dihadapannya kedalam dekapannya. Rasanya sama seperti memeluk 'Taemin' begitu hangat.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

RainDay:

Rain baik hati bukan? Publish 4 ff baru sekaligus. Ini disengaja karna Rain mau ngucapin permintaan maaf dan terima kasih sudah support Rain si author amatiran. Rain gak mau buat reader menunggu lama kehadiran Rain (Emang ada?) karna Rain masih "HIATUS". Apa sich da aku mah author tanpa reader bagaikan butiran debu #KISSandHUGreader#KETCHUPbasah.

Special guest kali ini adalah KAI EXO K *TebarayamONEW

Kai : Gue cast utama disini kenapa kagak muncul? #bawagolok.

Rain : Sabar, bukankah indah itu selalu pada waktunya.

Kai : NAMA GUE BUKAN INDAH *TERIAKFRUSTASI.

Rain : Itu perumpamaan kkamjong! Tenang kau kujadikan pahlawan kesiangan untuk Sehun# SmirkEvil.

gak tau kenapa ngambil konsep kayak gini. Aduh Rain imajinasinya ketinggian. Reader kebanyakan gak ngerti yach? Plus bingung? Rain juga sama *terbukti kan betapa amatirannya diriku. #ff bikinan sendiri kok gak paham ya?

Pasti gak masuk akal bgt. Reader yang ngerti tentang robot, jangan ngehina Rain ya. #Rain bosen sih konsep school-life mulu. Pengen bikin sesuatu yang fresh aja.

Jangan tungguin ff Rain. Chap 2nya diupdate dengan waktu yang lama. (Rain akan hiatus beberapa bulan lagi)

Inget yach Rain siap nerima kritik & saran dari kalian (baik penulisan #kepanjangan atau kependekan tiap chapnya, plot, karakter, atau gaya bahasa yang digunakan, typo, updatan ffnya, kalo perlu review yg panjang boleh kok. segala macem.) tapi gak ada bash okey!

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan.

Kai & Rain : ~ Sayonara chingudeul ~


End file.
